


we'd fall from grace (we're falling)

by taeyeons



Series: you and i create rockets and waterfalls [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, it's not as heated as u think bc this is me, sex TOY singular form i apologise kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: Milan. It comes with long nights of flashing lights, glitter, grandeur and the promise of seeing Jihoon again.





	we'd fall from grace (we're falling)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all! contrary to some beliefs, this is rly my first time writing a full blown smut lmaooooo so if it runs a little awkward etc, this is why.
> 
> secondly, i actually came through with this! and i'm dedicating it to marie, a cute cheerleader throughout.
> 
> thirdly, fic title comes from 5s*s' song :// anyway hopefully you enjoy this messy smut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i appreciate any sort of feedback ^~^

 

It’s the middle of the night, ticking dangerously close to the witch hour.

 

Daniel’s stuck at another shoot and this time, it’s not in the suburbs of Seoul. The set, as he took a quick glance around earlier, is designed to resemble spring in April and everything colourful to splash onto the pages of _Elle._ He does his usual round of greetings, thanking the staff for staying out late with him to shoot this pictorial. They’re all mystified and drawn to the bright, innocent nature of Daniel’s smile, a party trick he has developed naturally.

 

Then, Daniel’s quickly ushered into the dressing room, pushed into the chair in front of a mirror. The stylist is now fawning over his hair, fixing the flowers into his hair. Daniel is donned from head to toe in Valentino, the floral cardigan tucked into his lap now, softly slipping from the grip of his fingers, the silk caressing his skin.

 

“Now, Daniel, _don’t_ touch your hair or you’ll owe me a Starbucks,” his stylist threatens lightly as she moves away from him finally after tugging on the ends of his hair for the past ten minutes.

 

“Does that make four Starbucks now?” Daniel teases back. His eyes stray away from her in the mirror to his reflection, noticing how young the makeup makes him look, his eyes rounder than usual and his lips tinged the softest coral.

 

It’s the third photoshoot of the month and there’s another two to go. His agent has been gearing Daniel up for the fashion week in Milan, accepting any offers that fit his image, pushing him past his limit. Nothing particularly new this year and as usual, there’s always eyes watching him.

 

Though, Daniel’s not alone. He hopes.

 

His phone beeps and he immediately picks it up to see a notification from Jaehwan, his best friend back home. He slides a finger across the screen to open the message and he’s mostly expecting a meme or something incredibly stupid but normal coming from Jaehwan. What he gets instead is a link to an article pertaining – Daniel squints his eyes under the harsh lighting – _Park Jihoon._

 

Daniel’s breath stutters as he slowly clicks on the link, his gaze flickering over his shoulder to check if anyone’s keeping an eye on him. It opens to a new window, the article popping up with the ever eye-catching headline, _Seoul’s Little Prince Chose Dior (finally!)_.

 

He scrolls down, consuming himself in the gossip online magazine’s horrendous reporting (he can’t expect nothing less from Jaehwan) and his heart picking up pace in secret anticipation.

 

_Park Jihoon, as we all know him as South Korea’s beloved pretty prince, has been dillydallying with his picks for the Milan Fashion Week. He is one of the most anticipated models to walk this year and still, he is the last to be announced. Previous walks like Dolce & Gabbana and Fendi definitely garnered lots of attention but Park Jihoon is yet to headline a show._

_It seems like the time is here._

_There have been rumours (of course!) as to a step down from the runway this time round or perhaps, a long-awaited break in the works but nonetheless, no such statement has been given. Multiple sources have cited big brand names such as Georgio Armani, Prada, Issey Miyake but no, Park Jihoon takes it further._

_He chose Christian Dior or more accurately, the classy powerhouse, Dior picked Park Jihoon to be the frontrunner for their 2019 S/S._

 

His grip on his phone tightens slightly. Daniel’s eyes glaze over the words, absorbing the meaning of it all. _Park Jihoon at another fashion show, stealing the spotlight._

Again.

 

Soon, Daniel is sure, there will be articles comparing the two of them since they’re the only biggest names in the modelling industry and whilst Daniel doesn’t have royalty tied to his name, the media sees them as rivals. And perhaps they are in a sense, tiptoeing around each other backstage at shows and dropping not so secretive glances at each other in between fittings. When they finally pass each other, bumping shoulders “accidentally”, there’s always a low whisper of well wishes and it’s up to each individual whether it’s meant to be genuine or not.

 

It’s almost like everything the media had speculated except.

 

Daniel’s finger hovers over _his_ name on his contact list and he ponders for a second if he’s even supposed to say anything, if he’s foolish enough to.

 

“Daniel!” his chin jerks upwards at the sound of his name reverberating through the dressing room. He finds his manager standing by the door with his arms crossed. “You’re up in five. The photographer wants to speak with you.”

 

He nods dully, glancing back at his phone screen, his fingers tapping incessantly and locking the phone quickly. Daniel pushes all thoughts regarding a certain brown haired boy with a mesmerising gaze to the back of his head, opting to fixate on work. It’s always been a little tough but he manages fine, walking on set with the silky cardigan flowing effortlessly in his steps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_So dior huh?_

_What do u expect?_

_u took valentino from me_

_haha_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel has been fiddling with his phone for the past five minutes, still staring at Jaehwan’s messages. ‘ _Break a leg pls or fall off the runway’,_ his peculiar way of wishing Daniel well for the show tonight. The nerves are all bundled up in his gut, the same old adrenaline firing up at the sight of lowly dimmed stage lights on the runway, the sound of reporters buzzing paired with the camera flashes.

 

It’s his third year into this, you’d think _Kang Daniel_ would have gotten better at swallowing his nervousness down but he still feels like the rookie model in that Calvin Klein underwear shoot, baring his soul to the world for the first time.

 

“He’s in the back, y’know,” Sungwoon suddenly says and it takes Daniel a second to realise that he’s talking to him, to fully understand that his manager is referring to _him._

 

“I wasn’t… thinking about that,” Daniel says, slightly lying, slightly telling the truth because his mind is jumbled up with lots of thoughts. Park Jihoon is definitely wandering somewhere and sure, maybe, he’s a little curious about him tonight _but._

 

Sungwoon makes a ‘tsk’ noise, rolling his eyes, “Whatever your arrangement with him, please wait it out till the end of tonight.”

 

“I have nothing planned,” Daniel is definitely speaking the truth this time and he hasn’t been messaging Jihoon either. It’s not like the latter to take the initiative to message him first so it’s been awfully quiet lately. Jihoon didn’t even let him know that he was coming to the pre-party backstage. Daniel had to find that out himself.

 

Weeks ago, Daniel was sitting in Sungwoon’s office, spinning on the armchair which was and is still something deeply frowned upon by Sungwoon. Lest Daniel didn’t really care and he was flipping through papers of his supposed schedule for the upcoming month and the one that he was expecting; Milan F/W 2019.

 

“You’ll fly in two days prior to the Valentino show for a full meeting with the director and of course, a trial of the show itself,” Sungwoon droned on in his tired voice. It was seven in the morning and the day barely started.

 

Daniel read the rundown of the days, noticing that there was a red carpet at every one of these shows (he was expected to show up for Armani, Moncler, to name a few) and his mind wandered off. Thinking. Overthinking. Wondering.

 

“If you’re curious, Park Jihoon rsvp’d yes to Valentino’s pre-party.”

 

“Huh?” Daniel blurted out, shocked mostly at the sudden mention of his name. Sungwoon merely looked at him blandly. “I wasn’t…”

 

“Sure like that puppy dog face of yours has nothing to do with Jihoon,” his manager rolled his eyes at him, as Daniel tried to school his features into a neutral expression. “You’ll see him there.”

 

Now, Sungwoon shoots him a look of disbelief to which Daniel simply shrugs vaguely at. _Maybe_ he was hoping. Maybe not. Then, Sungwoon sighs, exasperated, and claps Daniel on the back, slightly pushing him forward towards a direction that is not at all the stage but the back of the backstage area where there’s loud chatter and wine glasses and polite laughter.

 

“Come back in ten or I’ll put out a search party for you.”

 

Daniel almost trips on his feet but he recollects himself quickly. He can’t clearly see the hubbub in the back, can’t really spot a familiar head amongst them so he merely treads over casually. A waiter offers a glass of white wine and Daniel takes it in good grace, ignoring Sungwoon’s rule of no drinking before runway. It’s not like he can tell with Daniel’s high tolerance.

 

Taking a sip, he politely greets a photographer he recognises from an _Allure_ shoot and exchanges a few words with. The photographer, just like everyone else, wishes Daniel the best of luck on the runway and then laughs because Daniel is _“beyond luck, you’re a natural_ ”.

 

In the midst of his chuckle, _“Sir, you’re flattering me”_ , someone bumps into Daniel from behind and makes him stutter a little in his composure. A hand reaches out to steady Daniel and he hears a whisper, an all too familiar voice, raising the hairs on his nape.

 

_“You alright, Dani?”_

 

Daniel flicks his gaze from the photographer to the interrupter and finds the pair of eyes he has been searching for this evening. Park Jihoon stands before him with a wine glass mirroring his and dressed head to toe in an immaculate navy blazer with the first button undone on his white shirt underneath. Daniel rakes his gaze over the model, lingering longer on his tinged pink lips, settling on the mesmerising eyes.

 

He barely hears the photographer leaving them alone, it feels like the rest of the backstage, the people, the low jazz tune disappearing at the mere sight of Jihoon in front of him.

 

Jihoon keeps his hand on Daniel’s arm, sliding down to the cup of his elbow. He smiles, leaning towards him, “You didn’t answer the question.”

 

“You know me,” Daniel finds himself saying. Jihoon’s touch is a cold burn. “Usual nerves.”

 

“Lies,” Jihoon whispers and he’s suddenly closer, hot breath hitting the shell of Daniel’s ear, his grip on Daniel’s elbow tightens. A chill runs down Daniel’s spine in silent anticipation. “What are you doing after?”

 

A beat of silence rolls by and it’s clear that Jihoon’s expecting an answer. Daniel laughs, noticing the change in Jihoon’s expressions from confidence to confusion. He takes the leap, the chance to turn the tables over. He covers Jihoon’s hand with his, slowly prying his fingers off. He fights the want to intertwine his fingers with Jihoon’s, share the warmth and pull him in. Instead, he lets go and a slow smile grows on Daniel’s lips, watching the way Jihoon narrows his eyes at him apprehensively.

 

“What else could I be doing?” Daniel shoots back. “There’s press junkets, introductions, pictures. The usual drill.”

 

Then, Daniel leans back, folding his arms, scoffing a little to himself. “Right, I forgot. You’re new to this, aren’t you?”

 

Jihoon squints at him further, his voice tense. “Obviously, I’ve walked shows before.”

 

Daniel shakes his head, the smile still wide on his face and it’s amusing to see the way Jihoon changes in front of him, losing the control he thought he had initially. It has always been this way; Jihoon waltzing into Daniel’s vision, stealing his breath away, holding the upper hand for two seconds just before Daniel takes it and turns it around.

 

A thrilling game, Daniel likes playing with fire and nothing is more fiery than Jihoon’s gaze right now.

 

So, Daniel takes it further and leans into Jihoon’s headspace, breathing red into his vision as he says, “But you’ve never _headlined_ a fashion show, have you?”

 

A flash of anger passes by Jihoon’s features, his lips pursed in pure irritation. Daniel keeps his smile on. “Don’t worry about me. The nerves will go away.”

 

“I saw that you rsvp’d back to the afterparty this Sunday.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widen slightly at the change of topics but he keeps his composure, shrugging it off. He remembers that it’s the afterparty for the VIPs mostly in the middle of the fashion week. Only the relevant ones are invited, he recalls Sungwoon saying, and he himself barely had any say in it before Sungwoon returned a thumbs up to the party, confirming Daniel’s presence.

 

Jihoon tilts his head, all irritation from earlier disappearing within a second. Daniel is mildly amazed at the act but it ebbs away, replaced by surprise and perhaps an odd mix of fear and anticipation of whatever Jihoon’s offering. “I was hoping to catch up then but it’s a little too far to wait.”

 

Daniel’s quiet when Jihoon whispers, low and gritty on his eardrums, “I was hoping to see you tonight.”

 

And that’s the final hit at all the right spots for Daniel as he looks up to see the same fire glazing in Jihoon’s eyes, mirroring his, the desire building up since the last time, the ache choked up within.

 

Jihoon walks backwards, narrowly missing a waitress in her haste somewhere, Daniel doesn’t care. His eyes are fixated on Jihoon and his teasing smile. It’s a game and victory is certain (it’s theirs).

 

“I missed you,” Jihoon says, his voice honeyed. The next words are practically a whisper, mouthing them out for Daniel to decode.

 

_“Don’t you miss me too?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lights are as divine as everyone anticipated. The collection looks as promising as expected of Valentino.

 

Daniel stands as the center on the runway, the designer, Valentino himself holds a stoic composure next to him. The flashes are blinding but Daniel keeps a smirk on, angling his chin upwards just for the light to reflect off the iridescent glitter running down the slope of his neck. The applause seems endless, white confetti raining down to signal the end of the show.

 

His gaze pans over the audience and settles on a small figure sitting cross-legged in the front row, clapping his hands slowly. Jihoon’s eyes are fixed on Daniel, relentless. Upon realising Daniel’s discovery, he smiles wider, tipping his chin towards him.

 

_The night’s all yours._

 

Even when Daniel is ushered backstage, the intensity of Jihoon’s gaze lingers on his skin, raising goosebumps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A deafening thud rings throughout the hotel room, as Jihoon’s back hits the closed door. The pain barely registers as Daniel pulls him in roughly, stealing his gasp in a bruising kiss. Jihoon’s chest is vibrating with laughter as one of his hands slide down to Daniel’s chest, shoving him back a little.

 

A growl tears out of Daniel’s throat as his lips are no longer on Jihoon’s and he glares at Jihoon’s amused expression.

 

“Has it been that long?” Jihoon asks, tilting his head at Daniel with a light teasing tone. His hand slides down lower, flicking a button on Daniel’s shirt.

 

It’s kind of unfair as the exposure of Jihoon’s chest teases Daniel right in the face, the bathrobe he’s donning leaving close to nothing for the imagination (not that Daniel hasn’t seen it all, he really misses Jihoon that’s all). It’s obvious that he was preparing for this, there’s a sort of eagerness in Jihoon’s eyes and Daniel laps it all up.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes at the act and kisses Jihoon’s jaw, sucking on the skin there. Jihoon’s chuckle is caught off in a surprised moan, Daniel’s shirt bunches up in Jihoon’s grip, wrinkled in agony. Daniel continues to leave kisses down Jihoon’s neck, biting lightly on a sensitive spot.

 

“You’re not allowed to talk,” Daniel says sternly, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper in the most sinful night.

 

It makes Jihoon shiver, as Daniel grabs him by the waist, sliding his hands down to hook underneath Jihoon’s knees. A gasp leaves his lips when Daniel carries him up, his legs automatically wrapped around Daniel’s waist. In the lowlight, there’s a sort of animalistic intensity in Daniel’s gaze, the way his lips are pulled back in a snarl, his intentions are never predictable.

 

His nails are digging into Jihoon’s thighs, scratching on the linen of the pants. Daniel turns, slowly treading over to the bed just as Jihoon drops a kiss on Daniel’s cheek but the latter angles his face upwards, dragging Jihoon into another kiss.

 

The surprise on Jihoon’s face neutralises and the brat Daniel knew by night comes out, riling him up like he always does best, “What will you do if I talk, baby?”

 

Daniel plops Jihoon down on the bed right in the middle of it. Jihoon looks up at him, challenging with an unflinching stare. Daniel looms over him, shrugging his shirt off. He watches the way Jihoon’s eyes dip downwards, his mouth gaping slightly, just as he continues to undress. Articles of clothing hit the carpeted floor, the cold air hitting Daniel’s bare skin as he crawls over to Jihoon, undoing the tie on his robe.

 

“Easy, you’ll be punished.” Daniel chucks the robe away, leaving Jihoon bare on the sheets. His cock is erect, precum smearing the tip. Something sparks in Jihoon’s eyes at Daniel’s implication.

 

Jihoon meets Daniel halfway and the kiss is filled with hunger, only satiated by each other’s taste. In the midst of it, Jihoon switches their positions somehow with Daniel’s back hitting the soft, white sheets. Daniel accidentally bites on Jihoon’s bottom lip, his teeth sinking in and a moan is cushioned by another pressing kiss. Daniel runs shivers down Jihoon’s spine, his hands cupping Jihoon’s ass perfectly, squeezing as the kiss deepens.

 

“Get on all fours, babe,” Daniel pulls back, causing Jihoon to whine. He fixes a stern glare at the latter as he waits for Jihoon to get into position.

 

Daniel’s hand lightly caresses Jihoon’s asscheeks, imagining bruises peppered all over the milky skin. His mouth itches to suck hickeys all over, down to his thighs, teasing him with a kiss to his boner but Daniel has different plans.

 

A hiss. The silence breaks off as Jihoon moans out a little too loudly. Daniel smirks, waiting a beat or two before swinging his hand back to smack against Jihoon’s ass. This time, Jihoon falls a little forward, burying his face into the pillows, muffling his cries. The slap is imprinted on Jihoon’s skin, pretty, harsh pink against the nude.

 

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Daniel forewarns and he sees Jihoon shaking his head into the pillows, saying something but he can’t hear so he’s asked to repeat.

 

Jihoon lifts his head, saliva messy on his chin as he looks up at Daniel with shiny eyes. It makes Daniel’s breath halts slightly. He whispers, “No, baby, don’t stop.”

 

Daniel cocks an eyebrow, digging his nails into Jihoon’s skin, pinching. Pain is bright in Jihoon’s eyes, his bottom lip pulled back by teeth in endurance.

 

“Don’t stop what?” He pinches harder. Jihoon whimpers a little. “Where’s your manners?”

 

“ _Please._ ” Jihoon’s voice is small. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“Better.”

Daniel spanks Jihoon’s asscheek again, another splash of red against his skin. Jihoon’s moans are muffled, his body vibrating from the slaps, it resounds in the hotel room. His knees are shaky, as Daniel continues, the palm of his hand slamming against Jihoon’s asscheeks, the bruises reddening. Jihoon’s cock curls up against his stomach, painfully untouched.

 

“You’re such a good baby,” Daniel caresses the reddened skin, seeing the way Jihoon shake at the gentle touch. He squeezes a bit of lube from the bottle on the bedside table and smears it over Jihoon’s rim, thumbing around it. Jihoon whimpers at the coldness, making Daniel chuckle. He lowers himself down, “You deserve a reward.”

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jihoon moans, as Daniel’s tongue licks around his rim, teasing, lightly darting in and out. His saliva is mixed with the lube and he tentatively licks at the hole, his hands gripping Jihoon’s thighs. He presses his tongue flat against Jihoon’s hole, lapping up the lube he smeared previously over. Jihoon’s moans are relentless, egging Daniel on.

 

Pulling backwards, Jihoon’s met with cold air for a few seconds before a finger is inserted and he’s breathless, the pillow wet with his drool. Daniel fucks him open incessantly, adding in another without a single beat of hesitation. Jihoon tightens around his fingers, the burn is making his knees shake, as Daniel continues with his rapid pace. Then, it all stops.

 

A whine leaves Jihoon’s lips as his hips desperately move backwards, trying to get Daniel’s fingers to move in him. It’s still and there’s desperation in Jihoon’s broken cry, as he begs on all fours for Daniel to _“please move, please please fuck me properly”_.

 

Daniel’s hand leaves his ass completely and Jihoon’s whine grows louder in the night. Instead, Daniel reaches for something and it’s too fast for Jihoon to comprehend. He feels it rather than seeing it. Something rolls on his cock and Jihoon tenses at the familiarity, his senses heightening.

 

“Are you putting a _cock ring_ on me?”

 

Daniel laughs, fingering the toy in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, he questions, “Why, you don’t want it?”

 

Jihoon eyes it, his gaze darting from Daniel’s smirk to the cock ring. He inhales sharply, “You’re really that petty over last time.”

 

Pursing his lips, Jihoon retracts, affirming, “I am all yours, Daniel.”

 

Daniel leans over him, fixing the ring around Jihoon’s erected cock. The tip is flushed a pretty crimson by pain and denial, he aches to kiss and lick the precum off. The slightest touch on his cock makes Jihoon shudder and Daniel delights in the sight, the agony wrecking Jihoon over. He sees the frown on Jihoon’s face as he turns to stare at Daniel, tears in his eyes at the pure anguish.

 

A tender kiss pressed to Jihoon’s cock, Daniel smiles when Jihoon sighs at it, him. He preps his cock with some lube before rolling a condom on, he feels Jihoon’s stare burning into his skin.

 

“That’s for making me come before the Burberry show in London.” The memory taints Daniel’s vision for a second, the greyness of the washroom cubicle and the missing button from his vest.

 

He leans in, kissing the frown away from Jihoon’s face. Jihoon sighs into the kiss, sucking on Daniel’s bottom lip, pulling and pulling him in. The taste of Jihoon dizzies Daniel as he melts into it, pushing Jihoon back against the bed, hovering over him. Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck, locking him in that burning kiss, his fingers tugging on the strands of Daniel’s hair, eliciting a moan from the latter. Daniel spreads Jihoon’s legs further apart, pressing his hips down, stopping him from thrusting upwards into Daniel.

 

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Jihoon whispers into Daniel’s mouth, gasping a little when Daniel bites on his earlobe. Jihoon’s mouth finds Daniel’s skin, kissing softly on his collarbone. “You know you want to.”

 

Daniel shoves Jihoon backwards against the bed, hard. Jihoon’s eyes widen as Daniel’s body covers his, the intensity in Daniel’s gaze shuts Jihoon up, leaves him _catching aflame._

 

“Stupid brat, what do _you_ know about want?”

 

Jihoon’s response is choked up in his throat, his hands tightening on the sheets, the warmth is as tantalising as he dreamt of. Daniel holds him by the hips, rubbing slow circles on his skin just as he reels back and thrusts into Jihoon deeper than before. He almost sees stars when Jihoon tightens around his cock, wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist so it slides in easier. Jihoon tries to touch his cock, blindly rutting his hand against it and Daniel clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

 

Daniel grabs his hands, pinning them down, smirking when Jihoon’s whole body shudders at another thrust. “You’re not coming until I do.”

 

 _One._ “You’re beautiful like this.” _Two._ “Wrecked, wet and _desperate_.” _Three._ “All for my fucking cock.” _Four_. Daniel fixes Jihoon’s messy bangs, transfixed by the tears pooling in Jihoon’s eyes. “ _So_ so pretty, baby.” Jihoon lets out a whimper, his eyes rolling backwards when Daniel angles his hips differently, slamming into him, hitting directly at the right spot within.

 

The air is a mixture of obscenely loud sounds from skin slapping against skin, Jihoon’s agonising moans tangled with Daniel’s low groans, the incessant bed creaking from Daniel’s rapid, rhythmic pace. Jihoon reaches out, a hand curling around Daniel’s wrist, pulling weakly. His whines get cut off by the force of Daniel’s lips on his. They rock into each other, the heat enveloping them. Daniel runs his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides, slowing down and fucking him deeply.

 

“Dani…Daniel,” Jihoon whispers and it’s gritty at the edges, his teeth clenching when Daniel hits his prostate again and again. His head rolls to the side, his chest heaving, arms still pinned down by Daniel’s hands. His cock is swollen red, the devilish cock ring denying Jihoon of the orgasm. His eyes flick open and there’s tears running down his flushed cheeks, mixed with the beads of perspiration. His bottom lip is quivering, “I want to come, please. Fuck, I want to fucking come, _please touch me_.”

 

Daniel’s resolve slowly unravels at the sight of the wreck he has made of Jihoon. His disheveled hair, his breaths mixed with grunted moans from Daniel pounding into him ceaselessly, it’s the exact image he wants to capture of Jihoon. Not the pristine, pretty prince of the industry. _This_ with his pupils blown out in desire and his skin tainted with Daniel’s relentless kisses.

 

They kiss in the heat of the moment and Daniel feels it, as Jihoon rides his cock, rolling his hips down to meet every single thrust. Jihoon’s teeth sink into Daniel’s lips, the pain and pleasure overwhelming Daniel entirely and his hips stutter, his cock fully buried in Jihoon as he finally comes inside the condom. Jihoon kisses him through it, running light, fleeting wet pecks down his jaw as Daniel sighs his name out hazily.

 

He pulls out, falling forward and burying his face into Jihoon’s neck. His hand blindly reaches out for Jihoon’s cock in the midst of the aftermath from his orgasm. Daniel hears the long exhale of relief when he gets the cock ring off and presses his thumb against the tip, smearing the precum all over.

 

Daniel rubs the lube over Jihoon’s cock, watching as the latter bates his breath at the way Daniel handles him. It’s agonisingly slow at first and Jihoon begins to rock into Daniel’s closed fist, fucking into his hand, clearly desperate for any friction to get him off. He barely lasts, the moans rising in pitch and when Daniel flicks his wrist, once, twice, Jihoon exhales a little too loudly with a strangled cry of Daniel’s name in the heated night, coming in spurts against his stomach.

 

They’re both panting, breaths loud in the hotel room and Daniel falls against the sheets next to Jihoon. His mind is still hazy, his cock feeling satiated from the pleasure. The condom rolls off, knotted and thrown to the floor.

 

“Babe?” he hears a low, quiet voice, turning around to see Jihoon with his pupils dilated, remnants from his crying still staining his cheeks and his lips swollen from Daniel’s bruising kisses. It’s exactly this that would haunt Daniel for hours, days, weeks after and he starts yearning for the bright-eyed prince and _repeat._

 

His heartbeat is erratic and when his hand slides down to intertwine with Jihoon’s, his pulse is reverberating against his skin, just as insane.

Daniel flicks a loose strand of hair out of Jihoon’s eyes, “Yeah?”

 

Jihoon smiles, small and satisfied. He leans in, pecking softly on Daniel’s lips, licking into his mouth. The kiss breaks off before Daniel could even deepen it and Jihoon’s smile turns cheeky, mischief twinkling in his eyes. The come is still sticky on the palm of Daniel’s hand but it’ll wait, everything else can wait.

 

“Round two?”

 

Daniel groans, flicking Jihoon’s nipple teasingly in retaliation but the lattee hisses at the pinch, backing away from Daniel’s touch. “Are you an animal? What the fuck?”

 

Jihoon giggles. He’s sitting up now, the sticky white substance dripping down his stomach but he’s oblivious to it. He picks up something from the bed and refocusing his gaze, Daniel sees that it’s the cock ring. Jihoon fiddles with it, the playful smile still maintaining on his lips.

 

His eyes are glistening, it’s a warning more than anything, a red alarm blaring for Daniel’s sake. And when Jihoon leans in, his voice is tempting, low and drawling. The night is endless, just two bodies seeking company and for them, it is merely the beginning.

 

Jihoon dangles the used toy in front of Daniel’s face with smugness lingering in his smile and his gaze flickering from the toy to Daniel’s lap. His gaze is sinister, Daniel should be afraid but it stirs _something_ within him.

 

“I’ve got a few ideas for the rest of the night.”


End file.
